The Assassin
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: There is a name known throughout the world that strikes fear in the wealthy. The background of the Assassin is unknown, but those that hunt for him will never find him; for everyone knows you will not find him if he does not want to be found.
1. Chapter 1

There is a name known throughout the world that strikes fear in the wealthy. The background of the Assassin is unknown, but those that hunt for him will never find him; for everyone knows you will not find him if he does not want to be found.

Oswald Cobblepot strolled into his office at The Iceberg Lounge, eyeing the overly dressed person across his desk. "So, you're The Assassin everyone is whispering about." He stated sitting down. The Assassin watched the deformed man from under his hood, not saying a word. "I've got to say, you're not easy to find. You took out a lot of my people." Cobblepot snorted angrily.

The Assassin allowed a smile to play at his lips. "Surely you know that if I don't want to be found, I won't be. I was merely curious to see what you wanted with me." He said in a voice that wasn't entirely male. Cobblepot jumped out of his seat, his eyes wide as saucers as he pointed at the person across from him. "You're not even a male! What the hell kind of game are you playing?" he shouted. "You men are so egotistical, you think only your sex can accomplish anything in the world." She snorted turning her head away.

"Do you want the money or not?" Cobblepot asked miffed at her comment. The Assassin's head turned back to the man in front of her. "How much?" she asked. Cobblepot took a sack of money out from a drawer in his desk and tossed it in front of her. "You get half now, half when the job's done." He said crossing his arms over his chest. The Assassin opened the bag and tilted her head to the side. "Who's my target?" she asked beginning to sift through the stacks of hundreds, counting as she did so. "Bruce Wayne." Cobblepot said.

The Assassin closed the bag and stood up. "Don't try contacting me, I'll contact you." she said grabbing the bag and walking towards the door. "Now hang on a second! I need to know when you're going to do it!" Cobblepot sputtered. The Assassin stopped and turned her head a little to look at him over her shoulder. "Relax Penguin, it could take anywhere from days to months. I'll be in touch." She said walking out of the door. "I don't want to wait months!" Cobblepot shouted after her.

Kagome sighed as she put the blueprints of Wayne Manor down and glanced at the newspaper she had bought this morning again. "Nothing too helpful here." she said glancing to her right. A man around her age was talking with a giggling blonde, running a hand up and down her arm, whispering something in her ear. 'Ugh, get a room.' She thought turning her head in the opposite direction her mind drifting off as she stared out of the window.

Feeling a hand land on her shoulder, Kagome jerked and grabbed the offending appendage bending it back as she faced the owner. "Whoa, hey, sorry I was just bringing this to you. I figure it had to be yours since you're the only one that doesn't have a coffee in here." the man she saw earlier said handing a coffee cup to her. Kagome let his hand go and reached for the cup, glancing at the man's face apprehensively. "Sorry about that, and thanks it is mine." She said turning away from him.

"No problem, the name's Dick Grayson." The now identified man said holding his hand out. Kagome grabbed her papers and stood up. "I have to go." She said ignoring Dick and brushing past him. Dick turned and walked with her to the door of the coffee shop, holding the door open and giving her a smile. "Do you need something?" she asked as he followed her out. "Well, in polite societies when someone gives you their name, you give yours in return." He said. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes as he moved in front of her making her stop in her tracks.

Dick gave her a good natured smile and held his hand out again. "You're name?" he asked. Kagome gave him a weary look before holding her hand out. "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She said. "Well Kagome, it's nice to meet you." Dick said. Kagome finally gave him a small smile as a red headed girl ran across the street and up to them. "Hey, Bruce wants to know if you're coming tonight." She said ignoring Kagome. Dick's smile turned into a frown as soon as the question left the girl's mouth.

"I'm going to go." Kagome mumbled looking between the two. "No, wait! You want to go to Bruce's charity event tonight?" Dick asked hurriedly. Kagome looked between him and the red head that was glaring at her, giving a small glare in return. "I don't think your girlfriend likes that idea too much." She said, glare still locked on the other girl. "Barbara's not my girlfriend, come on it'll be fun." He said. Kagome turned her gaze onto Dick and frowned. "I'm busy with… Homework…" she said slowly. "One night off won't kill you. Barb, tell Bruce that I'm bringing a date. I'll pick you up at eight, and its black tie." Dick said turning between the two girls.

Kagome blanched at the black tie comment as Dick and Barbara split away, one promising her a fun night and the other giving her another glare. 'Black tie; I don't have that kind of money for a dress.' She thought guiltily. Turning, she began to make her way back to her apartment, her thoughts spinning about what she needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome picked up the phone for the fifth time in the half hour since she had gotten back into her apartment and put it back on the receiver. 'What are you scared of? He's your brother after all.' She thought. Moving to pick the phone up again, she snatched it up right as it rang and brought it to her ear.

"…Hello?" she asked timidly. "Hey Kagome, I got the money today." Her brother said before a coughing fit took over. "That's good Souta. How are you feeling?" she asked. "I still feel a lot of pain most of the time, the doctor said since these pain pills aren't helping that they're going to switch them. Can I ask you something?" Souta asked his voice hoarse. "Of course you can, you know you can ask me anything." Kagome replied. "Where do you keep getting this money?" he asked softly. Kagome held her breath and closed her eyes before answering, "…don't worry about it, but you won't have to worry about your hospital bills anymore."

Souta was silent for a few minutes before asking a question he already subconsciously knew the answer to. "Sis, please don't tell me that you're the Assassin." Kagome bit her lip and sucked in a deep breath, she knew her brother would figure it out, he was sick not stupid after all. "…then I won't tell you." she said. "Kagome, please don't do this." He begged. "Souta, stop worrying, I'm the older sibling now let me take care of you." Kagome chastised. "Then please be careful." Souta advised knowing he couldn't sway her. "I will. I have to go, I love you." Kagome said staring out the window. "Alright, I love you too sis. And don't worry I'll keep your secret." Souta said before hanging up.

Placing the phone back on the receiver, Kagome stood up and walked over to her closet. "Well, at least something good will come out of tonight. Let's see what kind of security Mr. Wayne has, shall we?" she said pulling her dress out of the closet.

Barbara stood in front of the mirror holding her hair in a ponytail and turning her head in different directions. "Hey Barb, have you seen Alfred?" Dick asked popping his head into the room she was getting ready in. Barbara dropped her hair and turned to face him. "Last I saw, he was talking with the staff in the kitchen." She said fixing the straps on her green dress. "Thanks, and you look good." He complimented before ducking out of the room.

Dick saw a smile light up his ex-girlfriends face at the compliment before ducking out of the room. He hurriedly made his way to the kitchen before Alfred could move rooms and stopped him at the door. "Hey Alfred, can I ask you something real fast?" he asked walking up to Bruce's closest confidante. "Of course Master Grayson, what can I help you with?" Alfred asked sending the catering staff on their way. "Can you go pick up my date for me? I can't take her on the back of my bike and there's no way I'm going to ask Bruce for a car." Dick said sheepishly, holding out the address she had written down for him earlier.

Alfred inclined his head to the young man in front of him before lifting it. "I shall be back with her shortly." He said taking the piece of paper and leaving to tell Bruce of his departure. "You're a lifesaver!" Dick said after him before leaving to go change.

Kagome combed her softly curled hair over her shoulder and fixed her side swept bangs to stay in place for the evening before putting mascara on her lashes. Hearing a knock on her door, she crossed her small apartment and opened the door, her face going from happy to confused. "Can I help you?" she asked the older man slowly. "I am here to pick you up on behalf of Master Grayson." The man said with a thick British accent. "Master Grayson, you mean Dick? I'm sorry, and who are you?" Kagome asked crossing her arms over her chest.

The man smiled and bowed slightly. "Forgive me miss, I am Alfred Pennyworth, I work for Master Wayne." Alfred said. "Uh huh, well I'm sorry you drove all this way Alfred, but I'm afraid I'm not going to go. Make sure you tell Dick when you see him that when he asks a girl to an event of any kind, it's polite when he picks her up too." Kagome said. Alfred nodded his understanding and gave the upset woman a smile. "I'll make sure to relay the message, you have a good night." He said. "You too, and I'm sorry again." Kagome said before closing the door.

Kagome locked the door and pulled the shades down before reaching behind her and grabbing the zipper of her dress before yanking it down and allowing it to pool at her silver heeled feet. Scooping up the dress, she strode back over to the closet and released the false back panel. Stuffing the dress and shoes into a bag, she pulled out the white, red, and brown outfit that her mentor had made for her out of the panel.

Pulling the white shirt on, followed by the brown pants. Next came the white embroidered tails, and the silver double hooded vest with shoulder armor. She then put on the red wide belt with silver leather trim and straps, followed by the brown leather shoulder strap. Tying the white with red lined embroidered leather shoulder cape on, she tugged on the black gauntlet glove and the hidden blades that strapped onto her wrists. "Let's see how well you really did teach me, Ezio (read the author's note at the end for an explanation)." She whispered grabbing the bag and leaving the apartment.

Bruce Wayne slipped out of the foyer of his manor and walked down the hall to the kitchen. "You going to join us anytime soon?" he asked Dick. The younger man turned and looked at his former partner, a scowl on his face. "What do you want?" he snipped. "Come and try to have a good time, you can go see her anytime." Bruce suggested. Dick rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat. "Whatever." He said walking away.

Bruce frowned at his former ward's retreating form before turning his head towards a back staircase that was rarely used anymore. Hearing something come from upstairs, he made his way up the old staircase he walked softly across the floor so he didn't startle whoever was up here. Opening the door to his bedroom, he felt something slide down his cheek. Lifting his hand, he brought it to where he could see it and found blood on his fingers. "You must be Bruce Wayne; I would have thought you would have had more security. I'll make this quick." A woman's voice whispered before a white clad figure jumped into his line of sight.

**Author's Note: There's going to be a slight Assassin's Creed crossover with this one. Kagome's relationship with Ezio and how they met and everything will be defined more in later chapters during flashbacks and thoughts and all of that good stuff, so bear with me please. And as always, review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce ran a finger over the thin cut on his cheek one more time to ensure no more blood was escaping before he re-entered the foyer. Taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, he strode towards Barbara, Dick, and Tim who were standing together in a corner talking. "What happened to you?" Barbara gasped noticing the cut right away. "The Assassin, I heard something upstairs so I went to check and she surprised me." Bruce explained.

Tim gave him a quizzical look. "She? Isn't the Assassin male?" he asked. "That's what I thought too, until she gave a little speech before lunging at me." Bruce said. "Is she still here?" Barbara asked, her green eyes turning hard. "No, I punched her on the side of her head and she disappeared out the window into the woods." Bruce said taking a drink. "Do we get details?" Dick asked carefully. Bruce turned to look at his first Robin and glanced around carefully. "Later, I promise." He said as the director of the hospital walked up to him. The three younger people glanced at each other before dispersing amongst the crowd.

Kagome let out a whine as she yanked her fingers through her hair. "That did not go as well as I'd hoped it would." She sighed hoping her hair looked somewhat better. 'That's going to hurt tomorrow.' She thought touching the lump that was starting to form under her dark hair. Making sure her assassin clothes were safely stored in the bag that held her dress earlier, she smoothed down the cream colored dress and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "At least I know his security sucks." She said, propping the bag against a tree, under a bush.

Checking to make sure no one was watching she made her way around from the back of the house and walked out of the woods in front and towards the brightly lit manor. Smiling to the people that stood around as she walked in, she spotted Dick walk out of the double doors that led to the back. Glancing around, she glared at Bruce Wayne slightly, feeling the place he punched her begin to start throbbing. 'Ass.' She thought before following after the young man.

"Is it really so bad that you needed to escape?" she asked walking up behind him. Dick turned his gaze from the stars and stood up straight, turning around quickly. "Alfred said you weren't coming." He said. Kagome smiled and walked over to the railing and jumped up onto it, crossing her legs and bracing her arms by her side so she wouldn't fall. "I changed my mind." She stated. Dick smiled and held out his hand to help her down. "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked. Kagome arched an eyebrow but let him help her down.

"You can let go of my hand." She said as he walked across the spacious backyard. "I don't want you to fall." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes before widening her eyes in horror. Her bag was visible, and they were walking towards it. 'Damn! I have to stop him before he sees it.' She thought frantically. "Hey, do you think we could go back? I'm starting to get really cold." She said crossing her arms and rubbing the bare limbs. Dick stopped and unbuttoned his coat. "It's not really that cold, but here, take my jacket." He said draping it over her shoulders. Kagome shoved her arms through the sleeves and shot her arm out, grabbing his.

Dick squinted and leaned a little forward, his brows furrowing. "Do you see that? Is that a bag?" he asked confused. Kagome blanched and turned her head in the direction he was looking before turning back to the man next to her as he took a step towards the woods. Seeing no other options, Kagome firmly yanked him back to her and pressed her lips to his in a last ditch effort to distract him.

Dick pulled back from the kiss and stared at her deer in a headlight face before bringing his hand up to thread it through her hair. Kagome gulped her eyes wide as he brought his face back down to hers and gently pressed their lips together. Kagome's eyes widened in shock before she noticed a big white figure move in and out of her peripheral vision, only pausing in the area her bag was in before disappearing again. Pulling back, she licked her lips and glanced towards the woods.

"I have to go." She said before turning and running back towards the manor. Dick watched her retreating form, his face going from happy to crestfallen. 'What the hell.' he thought before slowly following the way Kagome had ran, forgetting all about the bag he had seen moments before.

Kagome made a noise in the back of her throat as she dashed into her apartment, out of breath and sweaty from running the entire way. Kicking off her heels, and ripping Dick's jacket off, she ran into her room and saw her bag sitting innocently on her bed. Sighing, she turned to the framed picture of her and Ezio sitting on her nightstand. "Thank you." she said to it before falling onto her bed and letting sleep claim her.

_Kagome's Dream_

_ "Have I taught you nothing in the time you were with me?" a sharp voice with a thick Italian accent asked. Kagome shot her gaze to the owner of the voice and narrowed her eyes. "Of course you have! 'We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins.' 'Where other men blindly follow the truth remember… nothing is true. Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember… everything is permitted.'—"_

_ Ezio held his hand up to silence the female in front of him. Kagome quieted down and lowered her head. "I did not ask you for a lesson, Kagome. You are not following the rules set forth by the assassin's before us. And you left your bag in plain sight." He chastised crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome blushed and nodded meeting his gaze before turning her head away. "Sorry… it's just… Souta's getting worse." She whispered._

_ Ezio's gaze softened before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand you wish to help him, your intentions are good, you're just going about it the wrong way." He said. Kagome nodded and gave him a sad smile. "I miss you il mio mentore*." She said softly. "Ed io lei, mio protégé*." Ezio said kissing her forehead._

_End Dream_

Kagome sat up in bed and immediately turned to the picture on her nightstand. "The rules of the assassin's: 1. Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. 2. Hide in plain sight. 3. Never compromise the brotherhood. Don't worry Ezio, I know what I have to do." She mumbled with a slow smile spreading over her face.

**Translations:**

**il mio mentore-my mentor  
**

**Ed io lei, mio protégé-and I you, my protégé**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome looked away from the picture and tossed the coves off of her frame before walking over to the small dresser. Taking the dress off again, she pulled on an oversized t-shirt that came to her mid-thigh and a few old books before walking to the small kitchen and sitting at the table. Opening one of the books, she began reading, holding her head in her hands as she did. Yawning, she crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down, her eyes still scanning the original hand written text.

Kagome vaguely felt someone pull the book out from under her head before feeling someone shove her out of her chair and onto the floor. Landing on her hands and knees, she maneuvered her foot under the chair and kicked it back at the intruder. "Hey watch it, I'm here to do you a favor!" an annoying voice shouted at her. Kagome looked over shoulder and flew to her feet and shot across the room, facing the green haired clown.

The clown cleared his throat and gave her a creepy smile and a deep bow. "The name's Joker and I have a job for you." he said standing up straight. "Job? I don't work, sorry clown. And another thing, I don't like clowns so you can leave now." She said suddenly realizing she was almost naked and tugging her shirt down in an attempt to cover herself.

Joker laughed and held the book up. "I know you're the Assassin, it wasn't too hard to figure out. Now, I'm going to pay you $500,000 for you to kill Batman and his little Bat Family." Joker said tossing the book at her. Kagome held the book close and glared at him. "I'm retired." She said. Joker laughed again and held his head in his hand. "You crack me up! Do this and I'll let you continue your 'retirement'." Joker mocked. Kagome sighed and locked gazes with the crazy man in front of her.

"You breathe a word to anybody about me, I will kill you, and it will be slow, and you will be in pain. Where ever you hide I will find you, and if you enlist anyone's help against me, there will be a trail of dead bodies that I would gladly go to jail for, because yours will be among them." She threatened. Joker gulped and gave a small, nervous laugh. "We have a deal then?" he asked. "Don't contact me, I'll find you when it's finished. And you better have my money." She said gingerly placing the book back on the table. "I will, and if you do a good job I'll even have something better than money." Joker said happily before leaving her apartment. "Creeper." Kagome said striding over to the door and locking it. Sighing, she glanced at the books on the table before going to take a shower.

Dick rubbed the towel over his hair, and looked over at Kagome's clutch that she dropped the previous night. 'It does give me a good excuse to go see her.' he thought remembering back to the kiss. Grabbing a shirt out of his closet, he yanked it over his head and grabbed her purse before leaving his apartment.

Walking down the street, he jumped when the clutch started vibrating. Opening the small purse, he pulled out a cell phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked. "You aren't Kagome, who is this?" a gruff voice demanded. "I'm a friend of hers, who's this?" Dick asked, suddenly on edge. "I asked first!" the man said. _"Inuyasha, we need to talk, hang up the phone and call her later."_ A smooth voice said. Dick heard the man known as Inuyasha growl at the new voice. "Go away Sesshoumaru, Kagome's in trouble and some random guy that won't give me his name answered her phone. Something's wrong, I can feel it." Inuyasha answered the other male. There was silence on both ends for a few minutes before the smooth voice answered again, a hardness in his voice that made Dick a little nervous. _"Hang up the phone, brother."_

Dick stared at the cell phone as it beeped signaling the call had been dropped before making his mind up and sprinting to Kagome's apartment.

Tim sat at the computer in the living room area, pulling pages up of different assassins and jotting down notes on a piece of paper that was next to him. "Anything?" Barbara asked sitting next to him on the couch. "I found this one guy named Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad from the Third Crusade Era, another one called Ezio Auditore da Firenze from the Renaissance Era, and get this!" Tim said anxiously turning the computer to face Barbara.

Barbara stared at the computer screen, her green eyes going wide at the picture before her. "No way, that can't be right." She said snatching the computer from Tim and standing up. Walking out of the room, she and Tim made their way down to the Batcave where she all but flung the computer at an unsuspecting Bruce. "Careful with that!" Tim shouted nervously for his precious piece of technology. Barbara ignored him and typed the webpage onto Bruce's computer, to his protest and pointed.

"Look at that!" she shouted. Tim creeped forward and picked his computer up gently, looking at his guardian's confused face. "Okay, I'm looking." Bruce said confused. "That's the girl that Dick's got a crush on! I met her when he invited her to the party; now tell me, how can she possibly have been painted in this portrait with this Ezio person by Leonardo da Vinci if he died in 1519? I can tell you right now, she does not look a day over 18!" the red head ranted. Bruce looked at the picture on his screen and frowned. "Are you sure this is the same girl?" he asked turning to her.

Barbara pointed at the names under the portrait and glared at both of the men in front of her. "She looks good." Tim commented staring at the dark haired girls face. "I think I need to go talk to Ra's al Ghul, it's got his name written all over it." Bruce said slowly, ignoring his young ward's comment. Barbara and Tim exchanged glances, if this wasn't a fluke and she was in on something with Ra's who was going to break it to Dick?

Kagome jogged over to the door as the knocking on the other side continued. "I'm coming, sorry." She said opening the door. "Dick, what are you doing here?" she asked quickly. "You left this when you left the charity event." He said holding up her clutch. "Oh, thanks. Oh I have your jacket too, come on in." she said placing the bag on the table and moving into her room to get the article of clothing.

Dick closed the door and looked around the small apartment. Spotting the books on the table, he read the titles and picked up the largest leather bound one. "Here you go." She said walking into the room with the piece of clothing. He put the book down and grabbed his jacket with a smile. "Thanks, hey I was thinking, do you want to go out to dinner or something?" he asked. Kagome blinked. 'You are still on the Bruce Wayne job.' She thought. "How about tonight?" she asked allowing a smile to cross her lips. Dick smiled back and nodded. "Sounds perfect, I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock, and don't worry, it'll be me this time." He said giving her a wink before leaving. Kagome sighed and plopped into the chair. "I'm in way over my head with this." She said to no one.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick pulled on one of his nicest t-shirts and scooped his belt up from the footboard of his bed. "What do you want Batman?" he asked. "I need you to come with us, I think I might need some more back up with Ra's." Batman said coming to fully face the young man. Dick's frown deepened as he stared at the caped crusader. "I have a date tonight, so looks like you'll be handling Ra's with only two sidekicks." Dick said crossing his arms. "I wouldn't ask you to come if it wasn't important. I really do need you there." Batman said. Dick shook his head and brushed past him, grabbing his motorcycle helmet as he did so. "You know the way out, and make sure you lock up." He said closing the door behind him.

Batman sighed and locked the door before leaping out of the window. "He's not coming?" Robin asked, disappointment dripping off his words. "Did you expect anything else?" Batgirl asked. Batman ignored them both and walked to the edge of the apartment's roof. "Let's go, we need to pay Ra's a visit. She's either one of his assassins or he made her immortal." He stated before jumping down. Batgirl and Robin followed after him, all three swinging down to their respective vehicles.

Kagome opened the door to her apartment and smiled. "I have to say, I was a little nervous it was going to be Alfred again." She joked stepping out and locking the door behind her. "I told you it'd be me. You look really good by the way." He said as his gaze swept over her clothing. Kagome nervously pulled her white tiered lace tube top up and fixed the brown belt so it sat on her waist again. "Thanks." She mumbled walking with him to the parking lot.

"Hey, are you going to be able to get on?" Dick asked turning to face her. Kagome glanced at the motorcycle and cursed herself for wearing such tight jeans. "I'll be fine, don't worry." She reassured him, while trying to mentally reassure herself. Dick handed her an extra helmet and she climbed behind him as he started it up. "Hang on." He said pulling his visor down. Kagome nervously wrapped her arms around him tightly as he sped out of the parking lot and down the road.

At a red light a few miles down the road, Dick turned slightly to look at her over his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded vigorously, her eyes wide and fearful. Dick chuckled a little and turned to fully face the light. Right before it turned green, the Batmobile shot in front of them, followed by Batgirl on the Batcycle and Robin on his Redbird. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared in the direction the three had gone. 'You have got to be kidding me!' she thought as Dick continued driving, seemingly not noticing the three that just drove past.

Ra's looked up from the book he was reading in front of the fireplace at his daughter's entrance with Batman, Batgirl, and Robin in tow. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise." Ra's asked, eyeing the three vigilantes. "We need to know if you know who this is." Batman said handing Ra's a printed out picture of the one he was shown earlier. Ra's studied the picture and smiled wide. "Of course, this is Ezio Auditore da Firenze and his greatest student." Ra's said, handing the picture back. "What do you know about her?" Robin asked.

Ra's' smile grew and he turned his head from the three. "What do you need to know that for?" he mocked. Batgirl narrowed her eyes angrily and punched the table hard, startling all of the room's occupants. "Tell us what you know." She growled out angrily. Ra's stood up and tucked his hands behind his back, frowning at the young woman. "Fine, but if you don't like anything I tell you, then don't blame me for the outcome." He said, motioning for the three costumed people in front of him to sit with him in front of the fire.

Kagome climbed off the bike, quickly but carefully as soon as Dick turned it off in the pizzeria's parking lot. "You know, I'm a bit surprised, I thought you'd be scared." He said taking his helmet off. "Oh no, no I wasn't scared." She said, her voice quivering a little. Dick smiled at her brave front and placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the entrance. "I hope you don't mind a pizzeria." He said as they sat down. Kagome shook her head and smiled. "I love pizza." She said as a waitress made their way over to them. "Me too." Dick said before the waitress began talking.

Half an hour later, they had a steaming cheese pizza sitting in between them. "Can I ask you something, and I mean no offense." Dick said taking a bite of his slice. Kagome glanced up from the table as she sipped her soda and gave a small nod. "I'm really trying not to offend you, but you have really nice clothes and your apartment's really, well… not." He said carefully watching for her reaction. Kagome's face got surprisingly sad and she lifted her head to look into his eyes fully.

"It's my brother; he's got some kind of disease that the doctors are working really hard to find a cure for so any money I make, I send to him for his hospital bills. As for my clothes, before I left Japan, two of my friends took me on a shopping spree." She explained. "Oh man, I'm really sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to bring up any bad feelings." He said wiping his hands off in a napkin. Kagome smiled and shook her head, holding her hands up. "It's not your fault, you didn't know." She said as he threw some money down on the table to pay for their meal and helped her out of the restaurant.

'Great, back on this death trap.' She thought gloomily as she took the helmet with a fake smile on her lips. Closing her eyes, she thought about anything she could to forget she was on the motorcycle, jumping off when he pulled into the apartment parking lot and turning it off. "I had a good time." She said as they started walking up to the door. "Me too." He said as she pulled out her keys. "Hey, do you think you would want to move?" he asked suddenly glancing around the run-down apartment building. "What? Move where? With you?" she asked shocked. "Well, that's an idea too, but if I asked, would you want to move in with Bruce? He's got plenty of room." Dick said. "No thanks, I'm really fine here, but thank you." she said. "You want to move in with me instead?" he asked. Kagome raised a brow and stared at him.

Dick nodded and smiled. "Can't say I didn't try." He shrugged. Kagome gave him a small smile in return and shook her head. "Good night." She giggled. Dick smiled and leaned down, giving her a soft kiss and walking back to his motorcycle, leaving a stunned Kagome behind him. Kagome robotically raised her hand to wave good bye as he gave a small wave and peeled away. Walking into her apartment, she locked the door behind her and tossed the keys on the kitchen table.

Raising a hand to her lips, she held her finger tips there for a few breaths before walking into her room. "Ezio, I need to speak with you." she called into the empty room. A few heartbeats later, the figure of her mentor materialized in front of her. _"Che cosa è desiderata da me*?"_ Kagome stared at him before narrowing her eyes. "Cut out the language barrier, I need your help." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Ezio nodded and gestured for her to sit next to him on the bed. "Tell me everything." He said.

**Che cosa è desiderata da me?—What is it you require from me?**


	6. Chapter 6

"I really like this guy, but I know that nothing can happen because after I finish these two jobs I'm on I'm leaving Gotham." Kagome said. Ezio frowned and shook his head. "I do not like that you are using the teachings of the Brotherhood like this. It is as if I didn't teach you anything." He said with a hardness in his voice. "Souta needs me." She said simply, eyes narrowing at her mentor. "So you say, well if you will not stop, then merely use him. He does know the man that you are hired to kill, correct?" he asked. Kagome looked at him with a shocked expression. "How do I do that? Besides the fact I just told you I like this guy!" Kagome exclaimed. "Seduction, something I am starting to remember I never taught you." Ezio said thoughtfully.

The white robbed assassin stood up and motioned for her to do the same. "I will teach you now." He said. "Ezio, not only is that awkward as hell, but I really don't want to seduce him to get the job done, if there's one thing I don't do, its use people." Kagome said as she was pulled to her feet. Ezio smiled at her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "It's time you learn to use people then, as I did." He said. Kagome sighed heavily and nodded. "Now then, your touch is going to be what stimulates everything. A light touch on the arm can do wonders to the person you are trying to seduce." Ezio explained caressing her arm gently. "What else?" Kagome asked softly, her face turning bright red. Ezio smiled and waked her back until she was pressed against the wall. "Get close, look up through your lashes, and then, you walk away." He said pushing away from the wall and stepping away from her. Kagome blinked slowly before nodding. Ezio ran his hands through her softly curled hair and allowed a smile to cross his face. "I've missed you." he said softly. "Ezio—" Kagome warned before he captured her lips harshly.

Nightwing walked across the rooftop towards Batman, Batgirl, and Robin, looking out towards the Gotham City Opera House. "What do you see?" Batman asked handing his binoculars to their new arrival. "Is that the Assassin?" Nightwing asked, furrowing his brow. "That's what we thought." Robin said. "I'll take her." Batgirl said, her mind going back to their encounter with Ra's. "No, let me." Nightwing said handing the binoculars back to Batman. Nightwing hurriedly left before Batgirl could say anything else, swinging his way across the few blocks to the opera house.

Wincing as the door squeaked open; he made his way quietly around the building, slowing to a halt on the side of the stage, watching the Assassin look out across the empty seats. He made a move to step out towards her when another set of footsteps made him duck back behind the curtains. "Why is it every time I'm around you, I end up using you?" a male asked, his voice thick with an accent he couldn't place. "Why is it every time you're around, I let you?" a soft feminine voice asked. "I took everything from you, I'm sorry. I know how you wished to become a dancer; I knew I should not have taken you as my student." The man said softly placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

The woman gave a harsh laugh and crossed her arms. "You didn't take everything I didn't want to give, there's always going to be an opportunity later anyway." She sighed sadly. The man squeezed her shoulder and turned. "If you need anything, I will do everything to help, you need only ask." He said. "Thanks, but I'm just going to do these two jobs and get out of here." she replied. The man nodded and walked in the opposite direction of where Nightwing stood. Nightwing stepped out from the shadow of the large curtain and watched the Assassin with a critical eye.

The female assassin sniffled and wiped at her face before turning in the direction the male went. "Maybe one day I'll get a normal life." She said looking out across the emptiness again before opening the side door and walking away. Nightwing cocked his head slightly; there was something familiar about that female assassin that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

Kagome sniffled into her hands, her assassin's hood hanging down her back, elbows braced on the kitchen table of her apartment. 'I need to leave.' She thought. Shooting up from the table, she dashed into her room and began throwing clothes into her suitcase, stripping her assassin clothes off and throwing them in with her other clothes. Pulling a pair of sweat pants on and an old t-shirt, she made her way to the door and paused, her hand hovering over the doorknob. "I need to at least say good-bye to Dick." She mumbled. Setting her suitcase down, she turned back to her room and climbed under the covers.

Barbara knocked on Dick's apartment door before walking in. "Barb, we may work together, but that doesn't give you the right to just walk into my apartment." Dick said glaring as he pulled a shirt over his head. "I need to talk to you, it's about Kagome. You remember the other night, when we went to talk to Ra's and you didn't come? Well…" she trailed off ignoring his angry tone and handing him the picture Tim found online. "Is this a joke?" he asked, glancing at the picture. "No." Barbara said sympathetically. "What did Ra's have to say?" Dick asked starring at the two assassins.

_Flashback_

Ra's took a sip from his glass before tenting his hands on his lap, staring hard at the three vigilantes. "I had discovered the Lazarus Pit about 200 years before hand, so I traveled to Rome, where I ran into a young Ezio Auditore and his new apprentice, Kagome. Right away, I could tell that Kagome was very enamored with her mentor, whereas he was just interested in avenging his family. I traveled with them for a few months, watching night after night as he used her. Well, one day, after Ezio had killed the man responsible for his father and brothers deaths, Kagome disappeared. I had decided to leave after her, and years later I once again ran into Ezio, he was old and he had told me Kagome had come back briefly. I immediately thought he was merely delusional in his old age and later on that week, he died. Taking pity on him, I used the Lazarus Pit on him, bringing him back to life and restoring him to his prime. Oddly, he only needed that one visit into the Pit. I don't know what happened to him after I brought him back though."

The three vigilantes shared looks and looked back at the immortal man. "That's it? You never used it on Kagome?" Robin asked cocking his head to the side. "Never, only Ezio." Ra's confirmed with a nod.

_End Flashback_

Dick shook his head. "He's lying, either you are or he is, and I doubt you would lie to me about this; knowing how much I like her." he said angrily. "You don't have to believe me, but ask her before you go dismissing what I tell you." she bristled, turning and leaving, slamming the door behind her. The former Boy Wonder starred at the picture, before throwing it on the nightstand and crawling into bed. 'Kagome wouldn't lie to me.' He thought closing his eyes. 'But then, neither would Barbara.'


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome sighed and hung her head in defeat, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes. Putting her hands down, she looked around the cell that held her and narrowed her eyes. "You know, you should just get used to being in here. It's really not so bad." Harley Quinn said across the hall. Kagome turned her hardened green eyes on the blonde girl, making her jump back. "If you value being able to talk, then I suggest you shut that pretty little mouth of yours." She growled angrily. Harley retreated back to her small cot, leaving the dark haired girl to her thoughts.

_24 Hours Earlier_

Penguin strode up to the door that Joker had told him about and began knocking on it, not pausing until he heard the lock scratch open ten minutes later. Bleary bloodshot, green eyes peeked through the door and blinked. "Can I help you?" the female asked with a scratchy voice. "Joker told me where you lived, why isn't Bruce Wayne dead yet?" He demanded sliding into the apartment. Kagome ran a hand through her tousled hair and narrowed her eyes. "Did you just say Joker told you I lived here?" she asked, eyes narrowing angrily. "Well yeah, he said he hired you too." The tuxedo clad man said confused. "Get out." Kagome growled pushing the man out of her apartment.

Oswald Cobblepot sputtered and went to open his mouth when something in Kagome's face stopped him and made him pale. Kagome slammed the door and re-locked her door. 'That damn clown.' She thought angrily. Striding into her bathroom, she took a fast shower and dressed in her assassin gear. Sitting on the chair at the table, she took out one of her throwing knives and began tapping it on the table. Picking up her ringing cell phone, she brought it to her ear and continued staring at the wall. "Hello Inuyasha." She said. "Finally, Kagome, you need to come home." Inuyasha demanded quickly. "I'll be home by the end of the week, I have something I have to take care of something tonight." Kagome said. "Listen, Kagome, Naraku's not dead! He's still alive and he's in Metropolis talking Lex Luther into joining him since everyone knows Lex is power hungry." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes went wide before letting out a heavy sigh. "I'll be home sometime tomorrow." She said. "Sesshoumaru and I will take his plane and pick you up." Inuyasha said hanging up.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead as she placed her phone on the table and looked back at the clock on the wall before turning her head back to look at the wall and scowling. 'Ten more hours, then that clown is mine.' She thought driving the knife through the table top and settling in for a long wait.

88888888888888888888888

Barbara yawned as she was released from her last class of the day. Holding her books to her chest, she glanced at her watch and grimaced. Her class had run over by thirty minutes due to her instructor being late and she was late to meet Bruce, Tim and Dick for dinner before their nightly patrol. Breaking into a light jog, she smiled thinking about how Tim had coerced the older male into joining the three of them.

"Sorry I'm late!" she gasped after bursting through the front doors and sprinting to the dining room. "It's fine." Bruce said giving the red head a small smile. Barbara smiled back and glanced at Dick, her face falling when she realized he was still mad about the previous night. Alfred brought out their dinners and quickly excused himself to the foyer to gather his cleaning supplies and put them away. "Master Bruce, I'm so sorry to interrupt your dinner, but… um…" Alfred trailed off walking into the dining room. "What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked curiously.

"You have to hide me! Please, she's going to kill me!" Joker screamed running into the dining room and falling at Bruce's feet in a pleading stance. "What are you doing here?" Dick asked as everyone around the table shot to their feet. "I need you guys to protect me! I promise if you do, I won't try to kill you or anyone in Gotham for a week." Joker said. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the clown and frowned. "Fine, two weeks." Joker bargained. "Joker, who's trying to kill you?" Tim asked carefully. "The Assassin, she's going to kill me, she's not going to try to." Joker said looking over his shoulder nervously.

Barbara opened her mouth, jumping when Joker screamed and began crawling backwards away from the window that was behind Bruce. All of the occupants turned and saw the white clad figure of the Assassin standing on a tree limb staring at Joker, a small smile on her lips was the only thing visible. "I'm out of here!" Joker yelled scrambling to his feet and running out of the room.

The Assassin turned her head in the direction of the group and tilted her head before turning and jumping off of the branch. "Well, that was strange; I'll go and make sure your vehicles are gassed up." Alfred said slowly before leaving the room. The four vigilantes abandoned their dinners and made their way to the Batcave.

88888888888888888888888

Joker dashed into the abandoned carnival grounds and looked around at the run down building to hide in. He made a noise as the lights turned on and a shadow passed in front of a building. "Joker!" Batman yelled running up to him. Joker turned to look at the figure before he was knocked face first into the dirt. "I told you I would kill you." Kagome's voice whispered in his ear. Joker was flipped onto his back as the Assassin raised her hidden blade to plunge it into his heart. The clown gulped and squeezed his eyes shut just as the females weight was lifted off of his stomach.

Batgirl pulled Joker to his feet as Robin caught up to the female. "Her hoods off." Robin whispered so Nightwing wouldn't hear him. Batman, Batgirl, and Joker turned towards the man the saved Joker as the Assassin slowly climbed to her feet. "Step aside sidekick, unless you want to end up like he will." She sighed turning to look at the man. Nightwing stepped back, eyes widening in disbelief. Kagome tilted her head to the side as police sirens broke the silence and frowned. "I told you, you tell anyone and I'll kill you, and you told Penguin, so lets make this fast, I have a plane to catch." She sighed. "Give it up Kagome, it's over." Batman said, sympathy almost coming through his voice.

Kagome turned to Batman and blinked quickly. "You're kidding right? You're hoods off!" Batgirl exclaimed. Kagome's hand shot to her head and she let out a string of curse words in Japanese that made Batman let a ghost of a smile dance across his face at the words he heard. Taking a step back as the police approached, Kagome looked around at the masked faces and shook her head, a bright smile lighting up her face. "I think I'll pass, like I said earlier, I have a plane to catch." She said turning to walk away. Nightwing broke out of his stupor and shot his hand out, wrapping it around her wrist.

"I'm turning you in." Nightwing said, hurt evident in his voice. "I don't think so." She said going to walk away again. Nightwing yanked her back and tightened his grip. Kagome narrowed her eyes and fisted her free hand, letting it fly and connect with his chin, sending him staggering back in shock. Kagome's eyes went wide as the police started coming into view, guns drawn. Pulling her hood back on, she dashed away from the group of people and back towards her apartment.

Joker's jaw dropped open as they let her escape. "Now why don't you let me do that?" he asked. Robin met his gaze and kicked him in the shin with a sigh. Batman turned to look at Nightwing, giving the younger man a small nod of understanding before going to turn Joker in. Nightwing slipped away towards his bike, speeding down the streets towards Kagome's apartment.

888888888888888

Kagome ran a hand through her hair in frustration and snatched up the few pictures and books she hadn't packed, throwing them in her suitcase. Stuffing her assassin gear into her bag, she changed into skinny jeans and a white tank top before stepping into the kitchen. "Going somewhere?" a voice asked behind her. Kagome turned and eyed the man with the blue bird on his chest before sighing. "Look, just let me go. I want to retire, I have a brother I have to worry about." She said.

Nightwing pushed away from the counter and moved to stand in front of her path. "I know about your brother, you've told me about him before." He said taking his mask off. "Dick." Kagome said softly. "You can't run forever, let me take you in." he requested. Kagome sighed and glanced at the new text she got from Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha: Where r u?_

Biting her lip, Kagome nodded to the man in front of her and sent a quick text back: _Gotham PD._


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshoumaru stood with Inuyasha as the police scurried around the office looking for their papers. "I can't believe she's in jail." Inuyasha hissed. Sesshoumaru nodded, keeping his eyes on the door that led back to the holding cells. Both men tuned to look as a screaming clown was brought in by Batgirl and Robin. 'Strange city.' Inuyasha thought turning back to the front. "Alright sorry for the wait boys, it's been crazy since we had a breakout at Arkham." Detective Harvey Bullock said walking up to them. "Why is it, that every time you hear about Gotham, it's always that people escaped from that looney bin?" Inuyasha asked. "Why you little-" "Hello detective, how are you tonight?" Batgirl asked jumping into the conversation just as Batman walked into the building.

Harvey harrumphed and walked away, allowing a younger officer to take his place. "We're here to bail Kagome Higurashi out." Sesshoumaru said smoothly. "Hang on one moment please while I get the Commissioner." The officer said. "What the hell is with the people in this city?" Inuyasha asked eyeing the people behind them. Sesshoumaru snorted as the Commissioner walked up to them. "If you two would please follow me?" he said to Sesshoumaru and Batman.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shared a look as they followed after the Commissioner, Inuyasha going to stand against the wall near the three vigilantes and a pissed off clown. "What are you supposed to be?" Joker asked looking at Inuyasha's silver hair. "Excuse me?" Inuyasha replied. "Are you and your friend rebelling or something? I can show you how to really rebel, if you want." Joker cackled. Inuyasha's eyes shot open wide before looking straight ahead. 'Hurry up guys.' He thought.

Twenty minutes later, Sesshoumaru walked back into the room, followed by Batman, the Commissioner and Kagome. "Oh thank God!" Inuyasha sighed hugging Kagome tight. "If you could just sign this." Commissioner said holding out a paper to Kagome. Taking it, Kagome quickly signed her name followed by Sesshoumaru and Batman. "Hang on; she's getting out on bail? But she's the Assassin, she's killed more people then I could even dream of doing!" Joker shouted jumping up and pointing at the dark haired girl. Kagome shot a look over her shoulder, sending the loud mouthed clown cowering behind Nightwing. "Can I go wait in the car?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

Commissioner Gordon nodded his okay to the male as he handed over his key. "We'll be out in a second, just let us finish up." He said pressing a kiss to her forehead. Kagome nodded and walked towards the door, pausing to eye the Joker as he gave her a smug look from his hiding spot. "Hey, sir can I punch him?" she asked glancing over her shoulder. "Well, I suppose you could." Gordon said shocked. Kagome smiled as Nightwing stepped to the side, and allowed her fist to meet with Joker nose, sending him flying to the floor with blood running down his face.

Walking through the door, she didn't allow herself to meet the three's gaze, almost running to the car to escape the chill. Slamming the door shut, she leaned forward across the rear facing passenger seat and turned the car on, jumping when the other passenger door shut. "Why did you lie to me?" Dick asked softly. "I didn't lie, my brother is sick." Kagome paused and ran a hand through her hair. "I have nothing to say that justifies my actions." She finished meeting his gaze. Eyes softening, she raised her hand to the bruise she had inflicted on him and brushed her fingertips against his jawline.

Nightwing leaned into her touch, holding her hand to his face. Snapping his eyes open, he felt anger begin tearing at his insides. Tightening his hold on her hand, he swung her down onto the floor in between the two backseats and climbed on top of her. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked. Tearing off his mask, Dick leaned his face down to hers, blue eyes locking with green. "So after everything, you're just going to leave? Just like that?" he asked. "I think I've caused enough damage here." she said softly. "What about me?" he asked. Kagome's blinked quickly and turned her head to the side, breaking eye contact.

Gripping the sides of her face, Dick turned her head to look at him his eyes sad. "Stay with me." He whispered. Kagome sighed and gave him a small smile. "I'm needed at home." She said. Dick brought his head down and pressed his lips to hers softly, pulling back quickly to sit on the seat. "I should go." He said putting his mask back on and opening the door. Kagome heaved herself up and followed him out of the car, watching as he made his way passed the group outside of the police station, walking towards his motorcycle.

Inuyasha caught her eye, raising an eyebrow at her as Robin said something to him. Biting her lip, Kagome wrinkled her nose at the half-demon. "Nightwing!" she shouted running towards him. Batman smirked as Nightwing turned and caught the girl in his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I'll stay, if you'll have me." She whispered pulling back to look at his face. Nightwing laughed and tightened his grip around her, hugging her tightly. "Inuyasha, let's go." Sesshoumaru said to his younger brother. Inuyasha nodded both of them going to say good-bye to their sister figure before heading back to the airport.

_1 Year Later_

Kagome brushed away the tears that ran down her cheek hastily as Bruce walked into her room. "You okay?" he asked sitting on the edge of her bed. "Yeah, just a lot going on at once." She said folding her jeans and putting them in her suitcase. "I understand. You want me to talk to Dick?" Bruce asked watching her suitcase fill with folded clothes. Kagome shook her head and looked at the man. "No thanks, no offense, but I doubt anything you say will change his mind. Besides, I think I'd rather be home with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru now." She said taking the ring off of her finger. Bruce nodded in understanding as Tim tore into the room.

"Please don't leave! I'll beat him up for you if you want!" he said quickly. Kagome giggled and hugged the younger boy tightly. "I'll miss you too." She said pulling away. Tim watched sadly as she zipped her bag closed and lifted it off of the bed. "Bruce, thank you for all of your hospitality, even if I tried to kill you that one time." She said looking him in the eye. "Anytime, if you're ever in Gotham again, feel free to come by anytime you want." He said giving her a hug. "I'll remember that. Alright, I think that's it. Um, do you think you could give this back to Dick?" she asked holding out the ring. Bruce took it with a nod. "I'll see that he gets it." He said.

"Miss Kagome, are you ready?" Alfred asked. Kagome nodded as the butler took her two bags and began walking towards the stairs. "Alright, thanks for everything again." Kagome said giving the two a small smile before following after Alfred. "I wish they could have worked out, she was really good for him, and I like her." Tim said sadly. "Me too." Bruce agreed.

Both men walked to the front of the house, waving as Alfred drove Kagome to the airport. Bruce frowned and went down to the Batcave, handing the ring to the former Boy Wonder. "I told her to keep it." He said looking at it. "I don't think she wanted to keep seeing it day in and day out." Bruce said. Dick sighed and stuffed it in his jeans pocket. "Why did you break it off?" Bruce asked crossing his arms. "Because, even though she can take care of herself, I didn't want her to get hurt, she's better off with a guy that has a normal life, not one that's running around Gotham at night keeping people safe." Dick said. Bruce shook his head and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe one day, you'll understand that it's better to keep someone you love safe then to be alone." He said walking away.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, keep your eyes peeled for the sequel to this! It's on it's way! **


End file.
